english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Hill
Matthew "Matt" Hill (born January 19, 1968 in North Vancouver, Canada) is a Canadian comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ed in Ed, Edd n Eddy and Kira Yamato in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Korey Kelley, Alien (ep7), Alien (ep31), Announcer (ep18), Basketball Player#1 (ep36), Bloodbath (ep7), Boy#2 (ep44), Bystander#2 (ep49), Cashier (ep16), Cool Guy#2 (ep45), Customer (ep12), Customer (ep15), Customer#3 (ep37), Executive (ep30), Fan#6 (ep4), Gifted Kid (ep8), Ghoul Noises (ep27), Groovy Teen (ep30), Guard (ep14), Gyspy Prince (ep6), Hall Monitor (ep8), Hippie Punk (ep29), Kung Fu Bunny (ep32), Lock Picker (ep23), Mate#1 (ep1), Neo (ep26), Passenger#2 (ep28), Philip (ep35), Scooter Rider#1 (ep5), Scotsman (ep1), Soap Star, Student (ep41), Student#6 (ep38), Teenager (ep10), Unicorn#2 (ep43), Additional Voices *Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Dino Babies (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2013) - Animal Control Guy#1 (ep96), Delivery Man (ep96) *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Artha Penn, Robot (ep34) *Dragon Tales (2002) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - Ton-Ton, Craneosaur #3 (ep47) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Ton-Ton *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Ed *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Extreme (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *SheZow (2012) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012) - Mario Bravado (ep13) *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Finn, Top Dog (ep22) *Street Sharks (1994) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2013) - Will (ep10) *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2005) - Ricky (ep49) *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Beachhead *PollyWorld (2006) - DJ, Todd *The Barbie Diaries (2006) - Kevin *The Condor (2007) - Skragg 'Movies' *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Joshua 'TV Specials' *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Korey Kelley *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Ed Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Beyblade: Burst (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Beyblade: Burst Evolution (2017) - Additional Voices *Cardcaptors (2000-2003) - Kero *Inuyasha (2005) - Bankotsu *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Kira Yamato *Ranma ½ (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean EX (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Carlos *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Carlos, Ironhide *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Rattle 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (2002) - Kero *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Laocorn Gaudeamus, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Kira Yamato *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Kira Yamato *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Kira Yamato 'OVA - Dubbing' *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *I'll be Home for Christmas (2017) - Marty the Elf Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Ed *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Def Jam: Fight for NY (2004) - Hero (Clean Cut) *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Ed *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *The Awesome Adventures of Victor Vector & Yondo: The Cyberplasm Formula (1995) - Additional Voices *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) - Andy the Wombat 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (2007) - Ortega *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Kira Yamato *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Bankotsu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (21) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors